Nonwoven wipes fabricated by fluid entangling processes are well known in the prior art. In conventional entangling processes, webs of nonwoven fibers are treated with high pressure fluids while supported on apertured patterning screens. Typically, the patterning screen is provided on a drum or continuous planar conveyor which traverses pressurized fluid jets to entangle the web into cohesive ordered fiber groups and configurations corresponding to void areas in the patterning screen. Entanglement is effected by action of the fluid jets which cause fibers in the web to migrate to void areas in the screen, entangle and intertwine.
Prior art hydroentangling processes for producing patterned nonwoven fabrics which employ high pressure columnar jet streams are represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,485,706 and 3,498,874, respectively, to Evans and Evans et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,799 to Holmes et al.
The art has fabricated nonwoven wiping cloths by conventional entangling processes employing isotropic webs of blended rayon and polyester fibers which have application for use in disposable wipes. Rayon and polyester respectively impart absorbency and tensile strength to the wipe. Variations in the percentage blend of these fibers provide wipes for diverse food service, medical and industrial applications. Abrasion resistance in such wipes is enhanced by application of adhesive binders to the entangled fabric. U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,226 to Kennette et al. discloses a representative prior art wipe.
In the selection of specifications for wipes, the art has recognized that there is an inverse correlation between absorbency and strength in nonwoven wipes. Fabric voids provide surface areas for absorption of fluids, however, increased void area dimininishes the tensile strength of the fabric. The present invention is directed to a process and fabrics which are absorbent and have greater tensile strength than achieved in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is a broad object of the invention to provide an improved disposable semi-durable wipe having absorption and tensile strength features which advance the art.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide an improved hydroentangling process which yields a durable, nonwoven wipe which is characterized by conformability to wiping surfaces, supple drape, dimensional stability, and abrasion resistance.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hydroentangling process which produces a rayon/polyester blend nonwoven wipe having characteristics improved over the prior art.